Dentists are better than I thought
by RomiDi
Summary: AU. Otoya goes to the dentist for the first time in five years. He's terrified, just like some of the other patients… But Tokiya-sensei will make him feel much more than pain… Also, a lot of implied Natsuki/Syo, Ren/Masa, Cecil/ Haruka - 1st part of story!
1. Chapter 1

**Yui-chan: - Hey Hey Everybody! ;D**

**Romi-chan: - Hi ~~! n/n This story was co-written with my beautiful and super talented Yui-chan…! ^/^ **

**Yui-chan interrupts Romi-chan very annoyed! – STOP LIE TO PEOPLE, YOU'LL GO TO THE JAIL! ¬¬**

**Romi-chan: - You can't control what I say! x)**

**Yui-chan: Tsk! ¬¬ - *Annoyed, she changes the subject.* – Like I was saying… Hey Hey! So, it seems that Romi-chan and I did an incredible and erotic story about TokiOto *BOTH SQUEALING ALOUD* Yes and it's an AU story! But, it's really incredible right, Romi-chan?**

**Romi-chan: - It's sooo ~~ HOT! X3 That's what I think! But wait, Yui-chan… This is actually a two-shot story!**

**Yui-chan: - Oh! It's true… That's right people, the first part was published on Romi-chan's account, but the second will be on my account hehehe *V* I can't wait for that kiss, and lick, and... sjashkhshfjkdfjsdb! /**

**Both: - PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And… - They look to each other and smiling cheerfully added . – ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

**Dentists are better than I thought!**

**"Buaaa~~ Why do bad things happen to nice people?" **- Otoya thought**. ** He was already regretting being there… He could already smell the creepy scent and the sinister sound of the drill was making him even more frightened… He let out a scared sigh.

-It's your first time? - asked a little blond seated next to him.

-No, but… Well… I haven't been to the dentist's in a long time…- he confessed- so I'm sure I'll have a lot to work on- he said in defeat- I fear it'll hurt!

-I'm afraid too- confessed the other one right back- I hate the dentist so much! – He shrank and started trembling.

- My little kawaii Syo-chan, don't be scared! - comforted him a taller blond by his side. - I'm here for you! I'll hold your hand the entire time! - That person put his hand on the other's head and smiled brightly.

-I don't want you to hold my ANYTHING!- shouted the little one. - And don't go around saying that kind of things or people will start to talk...-

- You really get along, don't you? - asked with a friendly expression a tanned blue-green-eyed boy with brown hair.

-Tsk! They're so loud…- frowned a blue-haired boy across the room, crossing his arms.

-Aaaah… As moody as always, Hijirikawa- said an orange-haired and attractive teen, eyes closed and a smirk on his face.

-Anyway, Jinguji… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!- The first one pointed with his index.

-Well, well… I was just worried about my friend. I know you're scared about this appointment. - He leaned closer to the blue-haired's ear. - But don't you worry… I'll protect you- whispered, brushing the earlobe with his lips. Hijirikawa gasped suddenly.

-*Cough cough*- The secretary cleared her throat loudly. - Please, I'm going to have to ask you all to keep your composure! - said sharply, her eyebrow twitching. She was a beautiful girl of average height with red hair and green eyes that sometimes showed some yellow reflexes. Her skin was white like snow. When the gorgeous brown-haired boy noticed her, he was amazed with her beauty.

- I'm so sorry to displease you, my lady. We'll behave- promised the tanned teen, nearing to her desk. Next, he took one of her hands between his and kissed it lightly.

She laughed shyly- It's ok, Aijima-san, it wasn't that big a deal…- A light appeared on her console. – Oh! Ittoki-san, it's your turn now. You may enter now, please.-

Otoya swallow and walked nervously to the door. His knees were shaking.

-Excuse me~~- he said as he entered.

-Good morning- greeted a soft and cold voice.

After closing the door behind him, Otoya saw a hot and gorgeous doctor, wearing a white coat. His eyes were dark-blue like his messed hair, that gave him a sexy touch amidst his tall and, somewhat, muscled figure. The redheaded boy never thought that could find so damnably hot guy on the dentist's office, specially his own doctor. Otoya just stood there staring at him.

-Everything ok? - The doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

The redheaded teen smiled nervously. -Y-Yes…- He scratched the back of his head. - I'm just a little nervous.-

-Take a sit there- he pointed the dentist's chair. Once Otoya sat, he said examining one of his tools: - Don't be nervous. If it hurts…- he looked at him into the eyes **intimidating the boy. **Then, he showed a smirk and added.-… I _promise_ you I'll stop…

Otoya gulped. **"What? Why did he have to say it like that?!"**

-Shall we start?-

- It hurts here. - The red haired boy pointed out one of his front bottom teeth, showing his sweet smile to exhibit **the interior of his mouth.**

Tokiya-sensei touched the tooth gently. -I think it's just fine, Ittoki-san-. He then half-closed his eyes and began to go over his teeth one by one, brushing the other's bottom lip with his fingertip.

-Wh-what are you doing?!- Otoya jerked his head backwards, looking all confused.

-Just checking the rest of your pieces- answered Tokiya-sensei impassively. - Isn't that why you came here for? Now, let me check… _deeper_. He whispered this last sentence, sending a strange sensation through Otoya's body.

**"Damn it! He did it again!"**

Doctor Tokiya put his finger inside Otoya's mouth and placed it on one of his molars. He then moved it slowly backwards, stroking the teen's tongue. The redhead took a deep breath. **"Why is he doing something like this?"** The touch of Tokiya-sensei's thin and silky fingers felt so nice.

**The doctor was always moving his hand forward and backwards… Forward… Backwards… Forward… Backwards… **Otoya shut his eyes. He couldn't think clearly anymore. Tokiya's hand was so soft and gentle; it even tasted sweet and inviting. His body started to respond to the touch. He began to rejoin to the playful finger, pushing it and involving it.

Suddenly it withdrew. Otoya opened his eyes

-What are you doing? - asked the older one, suspiciously.

Otoya widened his eyes. **"WHAT WAS I DOING?!"** He sat up abruptly. **"As if this wasn't embarrassing enough, I'm hard as wood!"**

- I-I- I… got scared! YES! I just got scared and tried to push it out. Just that! - He laughed anxiously.

-Ok…OH! - Tokiya sensei dropped his dental explorer. And of course, it landed precisely on Otoya's lap. –Oh, I'm sorry! - He reached for the instrument and, accidentally, touched the youngster's crotch. The other moved rushed trying to avoid the contact.

-Are you feeling…_ uncomfortable_? - Asked as he placed a hand slowlyon Otoya's leg.

- I-I'm great...really... hehe!- He tried to move away his leg and cover his hard-on.

- Are you sure? - The blue-haired man leaned over the other, approaching more and more their faces.

**"WAAAH! He's so close!"** Otoya shut his eyes tight. - I-I'm... I'm...-.

-You're all flushed… Are you..._hot_?-

- Eh? Flu-Flushed?-Otoya swallows hard, eyes still closed. - May... Maybe I've a fever...- Otoya felt a soft pressure on his lips, for barely a second.

He opened his eyes. - "Eh...?! You... ki-ki-kiss...? - He was astonished.

-What do you mean? - said the doctor obliviously.

-I mean…Nevermind!- "**I'm sure that he kissed me? Or it was just my imagination?"** Otoya realizes his thought and blushes even more. "**Then... This means... I want a kiss from him?"**

Tokiya stood up swiftly and began taking Otoya's jacket off.

-Sen-sensei what are you doing?-

- You're too hot… You have to be less wrapped up…- He left the jacket on his desk and then placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders. This made the other one jump startled. - Shhh... I'll make you feel _better_…- soothed whispering **on his ear.**

**"WAAAAH! He's touching me... He's touching me... He's touching me...! What I'm gonna do? WAAAAH!" **- O-Okay, thank you, sensei-.

Tokiya started to massage his shoulders with slow fluent movements. **"Mmm… this is so comfortable... This is so good!"** Then he said aloud, without realizing it: - More, sensei!-

-You like this? - He descended down his spine and massaged his fine waist, making it arch and sending shivers all over it.

-Aah! More... More! - Otoya was in trance; submerge in a swirl of sensations.

Sensei slid his hands slowly to the front, pressing his fingertips against the lower abdomen, feeling a pack of worked up muscles. Otoya groaned in pleasure, as if he was allowing the masseuse to go downwards **…** downwards **…** downwards…

Until his hands reached what they had been looking for…

Otoya was more and more excited but he didn't know why and dropped more and more moans. When he realized his state he was unable to resist to sensei's hands. So warm, so soft, so good! -Aaah! Sen-sei!-

* * *

- Hm? What was that right now? - surprised Ren.

Natsuki heard it too -I think it was a...-

-... Moan?!- finished the first one.

-Yeah... A MOAN OF PAIN! I'm leaving this place!- Masato shouted, rising hurriedly from the seat .

-What is he doing to him?!- yelled a terrified Syo- I don't want to be here anymore!- He hugged Natsuki, who enjoyed the moment.

Masato said to Syo in a low voice -Né... Don't you think it'd be better...- He swallowed and continued ...- to go away?-

But the other two shot a glimpse at both of them with a clear "You're not going anywhere" expression.

-There... There... You've to stay calm. - tried to soothe Cecil.

Syo and Masato looked intensively at him, who started to feel uncomfortable with their glances. He just laughed nervously and took a few steps back.

- Hijirikawa, I thought you weren't afraid of dentists- said Ren provoking him, trying to make him change his mind.

-WHAT? I ALREADY TOLD YOU... I AM NOT SCARED! Damn idiot! - He responded raged.

Ren smiled slyly. -Then, sit and wait for your turn. - And so, Masato sat obediently but annoyed at the same time.

Natsuki smiled to the scene. -Syo-chan you too, I'll be here always protecting you! - Showed a sweet smile making Syo blushing.

- Ok…- he pouted.

* * *

Otoya rested his head back on Tokiya's shoulder, burring his eyes into his neck. Tokiya smiled lasciviously. – You're being too noisy, Ittoki-san… Could it be that you like other people hearing you? - said mischievously.

The young one stopped all of his noises at once. He hadn't even noticed he was moaning and whimpering. He curled up in embarrassment… but he didn't want him to stop, not yet. He wanted to feel more of that pleasurable touch… The warmth, the static sensation, the wild vibration through his body…

- My bedroom is behind that door…- invited provocatively Tokiya. He didn't even bother to wait for the other's answer. He took him delicately by the pinkie and drove him to the adjacent room. Otoya could only follow him in dizziness…

* * *

**Yui-chan: - Chuu* hope you enjoyed! - Romi was absorbed by the sexy moment and she's computer was full of sober. – OYE, We're done!**

**Romi-chan: - OH! OH! Sorry ~~ I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we ENJOYED WRITING IT! :D**

**RomiDi & Kotori Yui**


	2. Good News!

**Hey hey dear readers! :D **

**The second chapter of "Dentists are better than I thougt" is already published!**

**So, go to Kotori Yui's profile... and enjoy all the hot stuffs that follows... *Q* **

**COME ON! What are you waiting for? :D**


End file.
